


if you run (where would you go?)

by Anonymous



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Light Groping, M/M, Making Out, No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:35:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24439810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: just soobin and kai practicingthatpart before their comeback tomorrow.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Huening Kai
Comments: 2
Kudos: 84
Collections: Anonymous





	if you run (where would you go?)

"Come on Soobin, it’s already past midnight!”

It was Yeonjun who shouted from the door. But just like five minutes ago their leader didn’t budge. He just kept dancing and dancing even though he looked completely exhausted to the bone. Kai bit his lower lips, feeling worried for hos leader for pushing himself too hard.

"It's almost one o'clock, hyung! We both know we need to rest! The comeback is tomorrow!" Taehyun tried to sway him. After a few failed attempts Beomgyu also tried but to no avail.

"Just go, all of you. I’m staying and that’s final." Soobin said without even stopping to catch his breath.

"Fine you stubborn ass," and, "Later hyung," they said softly, almost regretfully, as they excused themselves from the practice room. But the leader didn’t even look like he mind as he kept his eyes trained on the mirror, watching his dance steps as he repeated the same move over and over again. Kai watched as the others slowly began disappearing through the door, one by one. As the last person disappeared with a worried glance at their distant leader, Kai decided he would stay for a while longer. There was no way he could leave Soobin behind when he was like this.

So stepping up behind the boy and leaning against the railing beside him, stay is exactly what he did. "Are you okay, hyung?" Kai asked softly, his accent faint.

Though Kai's voice was barely above a whisper, it was evidently enough to wake Soobin from his thoughts as the older boy's eyes widened slightly and shifted to look at him. Soobin stared for a bit.

"You’re not leaving?" he asked, still slightly puzzled.

"Sorry, would you prefer to be alone?" Kai asked confusedly.

"Yes, I mean no—fuck," Soobin sighed. "What I meant was: why aren't you leaving like everyone else? Aren’t you tired? You should go and rest."

Kai looked at him with a small frown, his expression pinched. “How could I leave when you’re like this hyung? You… you’ve been so weird lately and it scares me.”

“And whose fault do you think it is?” His leader snapped back before he realized his mistake. Kai watched as he ran a frustrated hand through his sweaty hair, sighing tiredly. “Just go, okay? I’m fine.”

“Soobin-hyung I’m….” Kai couldn’t finish his sentence as his eyes dropped to the ground. It hurt, the way Soobin was looking at him. He never looked this angry before, especially at him, and it brought tears into his eyes. “I’m s-sorry. Whatever it is, I’m so sorry.”

It was all silence for a moment before he heard Soobin sigh again.

“Hey,” Kai froze when Soobin suddenly pulled him into an embrace. “Don’t cry, Hueningie. It’s all mine. My fault, okay? Please don’t cry.”

Kai buried his face into his chest. “I just—I wanted to help you, hyungie. Why wouldn’t you let me?”

Soobin pulled back a little to look into his eyes, his expression completely blank. "You want… to help me out?"

“Mhm!” Kai cutely tipped his head to one side and nodded. He tried to look at his face more but his eyes were a bit hazy because of the unshed tears. "Just tell me what to do and I’ll do it!"

His leader seemed like he was mulling over the idea before he snapped out of it. There was a strange look in his eyes but Kai couldn’t really put his fingers on it.

“Then help me practicing that part.” He said after a while, his fingers moving to wipe the small tears still clinging at the corner of his eyes.

"That part? Oh, you mean our part. Well, okay..." Kai began nervously. "Shall we?"

Soobin regarded him silently for a moment before nodding in agreement. He took a few steps back, and smiled. "Ready?"

Kai nodded. And when the music begin he began to move his body swiftly. He didn’t even realize it at first, too immersed in his dance but Soobin had missed his queue. The younger boy stopped and looked at his leader.

"Hyung? What’s wrong?" he said, obviously confused.

"It’s nothing," Soobin said as he looked away for a bit. "How about we work on it now? Start at the bridge."

And on the note of Kai's agreement, they danced. Oh _God,_ did they dance. They were moving along the song like it was their last time and Kai felt unstoppable, the rhythm was getting to him. But then that part came and when they were about to turn against each other Soobin suddenly pulled on his hand and it made him lose his balance. Thankfully Soobin caught him from behind as he felt a pair of strong arms circling around his stomach. Kai could feel Soobin’s beating heart against his back and he’s about to turn around and thank him but his leader wouldn’t let him go and instead he kept his grip tight.

And it didn’t stop there. The older boy was pressing himself tighter against him and a strange burning sensation began to overwhelm him. And then one of his hands moves to his waist, pulling him even closer against Soobin's warm body, and then another running up and down his chest, pulling at his shirt. Kai went completely red, now breathless as he ceased singing.

"S-Soobin-hyung… ah!" he couldn’t help the high-pitched whine when Soobin’s big hand suddenly gripped his neck and titled it upwards so he could mark his smooth skin with wet kisses and bites. “H-Hyung, what are you—please s-stop.”

His weak pleas did nothing to deter the older boy. Soobin only breathed hard through his mouth and continued to mark him as well grinding against his firm ass, moaning so loud at the sensation. Kai should have felt weirded out about the fact that his leader was getting his hands all over him but instead he felt... incredible.

A sudden urge of desire washed over Kai and all consciousness of thought he still possessed was lost as he felt something begin to nibble on the very tip of his sensitive ear. He mewled and began pressing himself against Soobin, loving the feeling which came with it and the way music still playing in the background. Soobin gave a low, deep moan before spinning Kai around to face him, pressing him up against the mirrored wall before locking their lips together with a fervent need. The kiss was passionate, expressive—Kai almost consciously felt himself wonder where his leader had learned to kiss like this. But that thought was quickly swept away as Soobin gripped his legs up so he could wrap them around Soobin's waist tightly. His mind was suddenly blank and he felt like melting into the older boy completely.

And when they parted, Soobin wore a smile as together they gasped for breath. Slowly, as the music ended and the two came back to reality, Kai was set back down, though his arms remained wrapped loosely around Soobin's neck as his leader stared fondly into his eyes. Still breathing heavily, Kai asked with a shy smile.

"So... did I help?"

And to this, Soobin had but one reply only.

"You did more than that.”

**Author's Note:**

> sookai is getting on my nerves lately. esp that live where kai kept bouncing on soobin's dick.
> 
> guess what i'll write next lol


End file.
